Kingdoms and Titans
'''Kingdoms and Titans '''is a real-time strategy game developed and created by a collaboration between Bethesda Game Studios, Blizzard Entertainment and Cartoon Network Interactive. It is based upon one of Cartoon Network's most influential cartoons of the same name, released in the 4th of May, 1998. Two expansions, Kingdoms and Titans: Apocalypse and Kingdoms and Titans: Daedalus were released in 2003 to expand on the game's already limitless content and story. Kingdoms and Titans focuses on real time strategy, where players must build up an army and collect resources to establish a base, or to destroy the enemy through various means. The possibilities to claim a victory are endless: you can establish an entire city, start up a diplomatic trade, conquer all of the opponent's territory, or spawn a invincible titan capable of interplanetary devastation. Critics praised this game with positive acclaim. Reviewers praised for it's sheer scale, limitless amount of content, and fun but challenging and diverse gameplay. Some critics went above and beyond and considered it one of the best RTS games of all time. A remaster is scheduled for release for PC and Xbox One in Autumn 2019, and an iOS version of the original game is scheduled to be released on the App Store in Winter 2018. Gameplay Kingdoms and Titans is focused on establishing dominance to achieve victory, one of the cartoon TV series' primary themes. The gameplay takes place on a map varying on size, terrain, and alliance. Maps consist of treacherous wastelands, blooming forests and ruined cities. Players start off with an Exploration Team consisting of a crew of builders and a small colony of soldiers and citizens with a randomly selected but pivotal character from the series to lead them, like the Red Jacket or Irongnaw. From there, you, the player, must collect resources and expand their army in order to emerge victorious. You will pass through five tiers, and every tier grants new units, research and buildings that will expand your kingdom. Once you reach Tier V, you can work your way to victory, each war ending by diplomacy, colonization, extermination, etc. The war is ended once you dominate the opposing team. The map is hidden by a fog of war, which is obviously cleared by exploration. Resources are scattered around the map, such as mines, supplies, farms, and abandoned cities. Additionally, players can claim these cities to clear most of the fog of war surrounding it, which can a useful way to find supplies that can help your faction in any way. Resources are split into four categories: Scrap, Food, Currency, and Power. Scrap and Power are needed to build structures, vehicle units and research, Food is needed to produce units, and Currency is needed to purchase items from trading posts or even hire mercenaries to extend your army. Units are split into 5 categories: Commanders, Infantry, Support, Vehicle, Superweapon, and Titan. The camera is shot from a top down perspective to display the map, where players can see their structures and units. There is an interface (that can be closed to only show the map) which contains the stats and info on a selected item/unit/player when selected, Additionally there is a mini-map located in the corner, displaying your factions' units and structures, already discovered areas, and unexplored territories. MORE TO BE ADDED SOON. Synopsis Kingdoms and Titans is based upon the game of the same name. The story takes place in a nearly post-apocalyptic Earth, where three factions are fighting for their own personal goals. TO BE ADDED MORE WILL BE ADDED SOON BECAUSE I AM TIRED AF Category:RTS Games Category:Kingdoms and Titans